Why do I want you
by Kcc1
Summary: "Why wont you let me clense you...Like fresh fallen snow?" A sorta one sided Angela/Sebastian story. What i think happened in the dungon. T for blood and whipping.-One-Shot-


Whoo More random stories! I keep trying to write for Angela...It's alot harder then i thought it would be...I dont own Black Butler...really i dont... I fixed some of the spelling errors...sorta...

I like this little story and hope you do to.

* * *

Angela Blanc pulled her dark coat around her body as she walked to the prison cell. It was far from the palace. The queen hadn't been to pleased when she had said where she was going.

"I'll be fine my lady." Angela had to reassure the young queen before leaving.

"Be safe." She had told Angela.

'Be safe? I will be...I just want to purify him...force him onto our side. So that I can have him all to myself.' She was going to see him.

The demon that had made her skin crawl. He was a filthy creature an animal that needed to be chained up. But if she could purify him. Then maybe...she could have him?

Angela sighed shaking those thoughts out of her head. Why would she think like that. She quickly walked into the prison. Swiftly she walked up to a guard.

"Where are you keeping Ciel Phantomhive's butler, Sebastian Michaelis?" she demanded.

The guard shuddered. "That...that man is being kept in the deepest cell we have. We chained him up so he can't get away."

"Chained him up?" Angela's eyes narrowed. "May I see him?"

"I don't know why you'd need to..." the guard began stammering as he tried to get his words out.

Angela glared at the human.

"but if you need to...um...fallow me..." the guard turned on and walked down a hall deeper into the prison.

Angela pulled her coat closer around her as she followed the human through the twist and turns of the dungeon like prison.

"Ok Miss we're here..." The guard stopped in front of a door. "Please be careful."

Angela smiled watching as the guard walked off. Slowly she pulled off her jacket finally reviling the outfit underneath.

The outfit was revealing showing off her curves. She loved her body like this. When she was female. She could dress however she wanted too. Act however she wanted too.

When she was Ash she wasn't allowed to act like this. To make risks like this. She smiled.

Her black boots clicked and echoed as she walked into the Sebastian's holding cell.

"Oh my don't you look lovely...chained to the wall like the sinner you are." Angela purred as her violet eyes studied the demon.

Sebastian's crimson eyes stared blankly at Angela. Almost confused about why the angel would be here. Then he smirked his eyes glowing with demonic energy.

"Why I should have known you where behind this...it was not too difficult to figure out. Why would you go to such extremes to keep me away from my young master though?"

Angela glared at the demon. "Well I look at it this way...I finally have you to myself..."

"Or at least until my young master calls for me." Sebastian smirked.

"Now then...we'll see about that. I have...a proposition for you." The angel smiled and walked over to the wall. Pulling a whip down from one of the hooks.

"You know very well I would never listen to an angel like you." Sebastian growled.

Angela walked up to Sebastian and lightly caressed his cheek. His skin felt so soft, yet it burned even through her gloves when she touched him. She pulled her hand away.

"But I can offer you so much more...all you have to do is break your bonds with that child."

Sebastian glared at her.

"Why would I do something like that? I have waited to long for his soul. I wouldn't give it up now. When it's almost ready for me to feast upon." He smirked licking his lips.

Angela's face contorted into disgust and she swung the whip hearing the satisfying crack as it hit the demons face. She giggled watching the demon wince.

"You poor thing. You must be weak, after not eating for so long. You should be starving." Angela's smile widened as she continued to swing the whip.

"What if I said I could give you as many souls as your unclean heart desires?" Angela smiled. "Once my new world is born in fire I can do just that...so many lost souls. All for you."

Sebastian shook as the whip stung across his skin. Oh he would humor the angel if only for a moment. Pretend to be weakened by her whip.

"Why would I want something from an angel's corrupt world? Besides I'm afraid lost souls will not do...not even the finest ones. Only my young masters...so rich like a fine wine."

Angela blinked staring at the demon. The way he thought of that child, that disgusting child. It sent a chill up her spine.

"You don't understand Sebastian...your thoughts for that child...there impure and it disgusts me."

"Yes I tend to have that affect on your kind." Sebastian smiled.

Angela paused stopping the whip and she walked over to the bleeding demon. "You disgust me, and yet I want you...why is that?"

Sebastian growled at her. "Really now I would never expect an angel to be this...sinful. Why do you want something like me?"

Angela smirked. "There's a lot about me you don't know..." She ran her hands across the demons skin. His chest. His face. Through his hair.

Sebastian sighed. "You are a horribly touchy creature aren't you? Dose that not hurt you?"

Angela pulled her hands away quickly. It did burn yet she couldn't help it. She wanted him. Desired him.

"Don't you understand demon? I can give you the world. Together with our power..."

Sebastian growled at her again. "Why would I want to be with you...Why would I waste my time on something as filthy as you?" Angela smirked leaning closer to the demon.

"I want you to accept me...let me have you. Once the world burns down it might be too late. Let me cleanse you of your sins then, only then you can become mine." Angela whispered in his ear.

Her body was so close to the creature. His body stained with blood. So much blood pooling on the floor. Dripping from his skin. Angela winced feeling some droplets roll onto her skin. She pulled away quickly and stared at the demon. Why wouldn't he want her?

"How dare you..." She growled at Sebastian whipping him on the face. "filling my head with such sinful thoughts! You disgusting animal!"

She twitched lightly and continued to swing the whip like a mad woman.

"All I want is to make you clean...pure like fresh fallen snow. Why wont you let me make you pure Sebastian? Why?" She started to yell. "I can cleanse you, I can make you clean! Then I can have you...!" She stopped yelling.

Sebastian felt the whip cutting into his skin. Over and over...soon she'd be done.

Angela giggled and dropped the whip. "You look so lovely...like this." She looked at the demon and how his blood slowly crept across the floor almost touching her boots.

She took a quick step back and saw more blood. It was on her dress. On her skin.

"Disgusting..." she tried to wipe it off. She studied her hands how the blood stuck to it.

"Impure..." she mumbled trying to get the blood off her hands and the rest of her skin. There was so much. How did it all get there?

Sebastian chuckled watching the angel start to panic. She had torn into his skin so much. Her clothing and body had his blood splattered all over it.

"You amuse me." Sebastian laughed lightly. "So easily fooled, would whipping me really take care of my sins? My so-called damned blood is on your body now. How does it feel, having my impure blood slowly sinking into your pure skin?"

Angela shrieked and backed away further from the chained demon. "You tricked me! Luring me down hear...I should kill you. Unholy creature filling my head with such thoughts! I should burn you where you stand...I can..."

She took a deep breath and looked at her skin again. Blood so much of it. She needed to get the blood of her skin. The impure, disgusting, horrible blood.

Sebastian laughed darkly at the angel. "Try all you want my dear angel even if you get the blood off...you have still stained yourself. You have corrupted you own soul..."

Angela's eyes widened in horror then she spun on her heels quickly walking out of Sebastian's prison cell.

She could hear his laughing echoing off the stone walls.

"That can't be true. Demons lie...all they do is lie. He's lying. I am pure... Clean...Perfect." She quickly grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her body.

The prison guard stared at her confusion playing across his face as the panicked angel quickly walked past him. The minute she left the prison she sprinted like a madwoman back to the queens palace.

-–-

Angela quickly and carefully walked through the palace. She was carefully to avoid the other guards and servants. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

She made it to her room and locked the door behind her. She quickly walked over to her bathroom and started the bath water. She shook as she tore her outfit off of her skin.

"I need to get rid of it..." She mumbled snapping her fingers. She watched as the clothing slowly started to smoke. Then it was set aflame a blue flame pure and clean.

"All I wanted to do was cleanse him...and he dirtied me...his blood..." Angela stared at her body where the blood still stained her skin. It was horrible and it burned slightly.

She ran her hands across her arms trying to get the blood off. It wouldn't work.

"Off...I need it off." Her eyes darted around the small bathroom looking for something to clean her skin with. She found a wash rag and grasped it quickly getting into the bath tub. It was warm, the water it could help cleanse her skin.

She scrubbed furiously at the blood on her skin. It was disgusting, wrong.

'This is the second time that damn demon...he's dirtied me...to many times...the church...and now this...' Angela thought the herself.

She stared at her skin. It was clean. To the best of her ability. He skin was raw now red from scrubbing. Her body ached from scrubbing her skin.

She sighed climbing out of the tub and changing into a powder blue dress. Then walked over to her bed and collapsed in it.

'I wont let him do this to me again. I wont be made a fool of. I want him...to accept me. To let me cleanse him...' She let her mind wander. 'Why do I want him so bad? Why does that creature make me feel like this?'

She sighed allowing her mind to wander into darkness and confusion.

* * *

-Yup that's it...i feel like I should start writing more stories...Please Review!


End file.
